gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Sarutobi Ayame
|colorscheme=NinjaColors |image= |jname=猿飛 あやめ |rname=''Sarutobi Ayame'' |ename=Sarutobi Ayame |first= Episode 1 (Special) |affiliation=Oniwabanshu(former) |species=Human |birthday=2 Jun/Gemini |occupation=Ninja |age=20+ |jva=Kobayashi Yuu |eva=Carli Mosier (movie) |status=Alive |epithet=Sa-chan }} | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Sarutobi Ayame ( 猿飛 あやめ ) is a ninja from the Oniwabanshuu by training, but is currently working as an assassin. She also has a part-time job at the Kunoichi Café. Since her initial appearance, she has developed a serious obsessive infatuation with Sakata Gintoki, to the point of even stalking him. She is severely myopic, to the point of being almost blind (cannot tell living things from inanimate objects) without her eye glasses. It is also hinted that she doesn't see well even with her eye glasses on, as she once mistook Kagura (dressed up as Gintoki at episode 97 part 2) for Gintoki himself. However, this could solely be due to her infatuation with him. She has frequently clashed with Otae for various reasons. Background Not much is known about Sarutobi's past. She was trained as a ninja in the Oniwabanshuu, but would later resign and become an assassin, as seen written in her resumé. She attended the funeral of Zenzou's Father and it came to light that both she and Wakikaoru were his students and attended the same class together, during which they would often play Kick-the-can because it demanded the ability for them to hide themselves and make instantaneous decisions. Appearance She has long, light purple hair and wears dark-red glasses. There is a beauty mark on her chin, and she is apparently big-breasted (mentioned by both Gintoki and Kagura). Her usual attire consists of a Martial Arts training uniform top with its arms cut off and a red band wrapped around the waist. Her arms are covered by dark purple forearm sleeves that matches her scarf in the same color, and on her left breast she has a protection cup. She wears black boots and her legs are mostly uncovered, except for some black hot-pants. She has been shown using many different kinds of weapons, such as kunai, metallic claws and other items. However, one that stands out in particular is her natto which basically means beans they are presented as sticky fermented bean dish, which she regularly uses to slow down her enemies, making them unable to move. Throughout the series, she has been shown wearing different outfits and costumes. Personality Ayame has a playful attitude, but gets serious when it comes to her work. She also seems to enjoy bondage and S&M. Although Gintoki is indifferent to her affections and even treats her badly most times (e.g throwing things at her whenever he senses her stalker presence), her 'M' or masochistic personality only makes her enjoy the punishment, and his 'cruelty' only serves to encourage her. Despite the 'stalker' label, she feels insulted to be compared to Kondou Isao and his stalking of Shimura Tae. At multiple occasions, she has shown that her mind is very sex-oriented, trying to get Gintoki to join her S&M games, or being aroused by a lack of public decency. Strength and Abilities She's been trained by Zenzou's father since childhood as a ninja. Ayame would soon reach the conclusion that she had to separate her love-life from her work, and thus she creates two different "modes" for herself. One of them is the Lovestruck-pig mode, while the other is her Killer-mode, as she works an assassin. left|thumb|150px|Sa-chan in her Lovestruck-pig mode right|thumb|150px|Sa-chan in her Killer-mode Her Lovestruck-pig mode usually activates anytime she is around Sakata Gintoki, making her unstable and worrying about him rather than her work. Her Killer-mode, on the other hand usually activates anytime she has to prioritize her job. Hilarity ensues when her cover is as a nurse, and she activates Killer-mode on her patients whenever they interrupt her and Gintoki (who's in the hospital after his moped exploded). Her favorite food is natto, which she uses in her jutsu. When Hiraga Gengai repaired her glasses, he upgraded and added new features and these features are: *Shooting Laser beams. *The Earpiece can extend, multiply and attacking enemies. *Can analyse enemies from power level, range, lock on targets and predicting attack form. *Can transform her whole body into an armored angel: right|thumb|150px|Sa-chan in her "The Flight of Hundred Glasses" mode *Use "The Glasses school of Ninjutsu" style. *The ultimate attack: "The Flight of Hundred Glasses", which fires hundreds of glasses from the wings at locked on targets face and detonates. Story Sarutobi Ayame is an assassin, but she also has a part-time job in the Kunoichi Kafé where she works as a waitress. Her manager there is Kawasaki. When she is not working she seems to be spending most of her time stalking Sakata Gintoki. Go-Ninja Arc Gintoki asked her to help them saving Elizabeth because her ability as a kunoichi. So she trained Gintoki, Katsura, Shinpachi and Kagura to be one day ninja. The five of them called themselves Go-ninja when attacking Toyama Chintarou's organization (The one who they believed had kidnapped Elizabeth). They had to battle against Shinobi Five, the group of ninja, which Hattori Zenzo led. They won the battle, thanks to Hattori's hemorrhoids. Later on, it is revealed that Toyama Chintarou was not the one who abducted Elizabeth, but he was just setting a trap for Katsura. Infant Strife Arc Sarutobi battled against Otae when she believed that Gintoki and Otae had a child together. Train Samurai Arc Monkey Hunter Arc To hunt the aliens, who had changed their body parts to screwdriver, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Katsura and Kondou wanted to seek help from M, the legendary monkey hunter. Instead of the legendary hunter, they met "M" means maso-onna (masochistic woman), who is actually the avatar of Sa-chan. They had a journey together and decided to meet offline since they had completed the game but there was no clue where the aliens were. In the offline meeting, they gave up searching and tried to move on as screwdriver. Sa-chan, who did not attend the meeting, could not give up since the aliens did not change her body part as screwdriver, which is compatible with Gintoki. She tried her best to investigate the location of the aliens alone. She told everyone about the aliens' whereabout. Gintoki, who had become a lorry driver, did not interested and chased Sa-chan away. Sa-chan told him that he should fight for his life. Getting enthusiastic by Sa-chan's words, he kicked Sa-chan away and went to the aliens' location. Character Poll Arc She and Otae were pissed off by the presence of the newcomer, Tsukuyo who succeeded to get a place in top 10 in character ranking. Instead of bringing Tsukuyo down, they were using her to be in top 10 by forming a group called Diamond Perfume, consist of Kyubei, Sa-chan, Otae and Tsukuyo. Santa Arc She wrapped herself to be a present for Gintoki. Gintoki kicked her into the pond before she finished telling them that she was naked under the wrapper. Enthusiastic by everyone claiming themselves as santas, she decided to join the santa contest and become a santa for Gintoki. Glasses Arc Due her frequent hobby of stalking Gintoki, she sneaked in his house and hid in the television. She pretended to be the 3d screen television and asked for a kiss from Gintoki to turn the television off. Gintoki was pissed off and asked Sadaharu to kiss her instead of him. Sadaharu accidentally broke her glasses. She was very sad because the glasses were inherited from her grandmother. Knowing it was her fault, she left the house and left Gintoki with guilt. The guilty Gintoki brought her to an optical shop. Instead of buying new glasses, Gintoki took the shop owner's glasses and gave them to Sa-chan and sent the broken glasses to Gengai's shop for reparation. Sa-chan was so happy because it was the first present from Gintoki and promised him that she will take good care of the glasses. Even when she was in the missions, she wore that glasses although the glasses' description was not compatible with hers. Because of that, she failed as an assassin and was targetted to be annihilated by assassin punishers. She was severely injured protecting the glasses till the end. When visiting Sa-chan in the hospital, Hattori Zenzou told Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura about the incident. They decided to protect Sa-chan by assasinating the assassin punishers. Hattori was forced to help them and their battle was held in his house. After having a tough fight and it was a dead end for Yorozuya team to win, Sa-chan finally realized that the glasses were not the one who always be her pillar of strength, but their friendship. Scandal Arc Love Choriss Arc Host Club Arc She seems to like the club since there are S&M services, carried out by Sougo. Hijikata and Shinpachi called them sick people. She became a customer, along with Tsukuyo, Kyubei and Saigou. Gintoki, Hijikata and Shinpachi had a hard time to serve them since they were all drunk and the host club had to please a special customer, Madame Yagami. Kintama Arc Relationships Mentor *'Zenzou's Father:' She was a student of him during childhood along with Zenzou. She even visited his funeral Friends & Allies *'Hattori Zenzou:' She is a close acquaintance of Zenzou, but is almost always seen aiming hits at his hemorrhoids. *'Kondo Isao:' She see him as good friend who can help her make Otae back out from Gintoki. Sarutobi always meets up or hangs around with him when they want to spy on Gintoki and Otae and sometimes they both pop out of their hiding spot which most of the times cause them to get beaten up by Gintoki and Otae. *'Shimura Tae:' She sees her as her foremost love rival standing between her and Gintoki. She would always hide in Otae's house when she discovers Gintoki going to the Shimura dojo in order to prevent Otae and Gintoki from being alone. She even one time confused the baby Hashida Kanshichirou as Gintoki's and Otae's son. *'Tsukuyo:' She sees her as another love rival standing between her and Gintoki. Sarutobi always complains about the character ranking with Tsukuyo as Sarutobi ranked in 25th and Tsukuyo in 10th. Love interest *'Sakata Gintoki:' She has a huge crush on Gintoki believing that he is a sadist and always stalks him every time she gets day off on work. Her love for Gintoki seems to be encouraged by sadistic behavior of Gintoki towards her. She pop out from her hiding spot when sees him around Otae or when he is in trouble. Sometimes Gintoki discover were she is hiding and throws something at her when he needs her on a job. *'Shiramizu Pinko': She customized her Pinko looking exactly like Gintoki and her version is called Pin-san. Enemies *'Leader of Annihilation Punishers': Trivia * She is most likely to be based on the historic ninja Sarutobi Sasuke. *In one of the postscripts in the Gintama manga, Sorachi Hideaki explained why Sarutobi's nickname is Sa-chan. It is actually because Sa-chan is more suitable than Saru-chan, because Saru in Japanese means monkey. *Sarutobi is one of three heroines that show their affection towards Gintoki, the others being Tsukuyo and Otae. *She is known for being a true stalker along with Kondou and Toujou *During the Scandal arc, Sarutobi revealed that she decided to help in punishing Gintoki just to get a chance to live with him. *Sarutobi is the only female character that Gintoki dares to beat up. *It is only during the second part of Episode 97 that Gintoki did not "Physically Abuse" Sarutobi Ayame. This maybe due to him been sick and feable, or it could be in the way that Sarutobi approached him and slept next to him. Quotes * (to Gintoki) "If you really want to live in reality, then fight for it. Create your own destiny and live in your own reality. Isn't that what it truly means to live? Isn't that a true gamer? One who plays the game of life, Sakata Gintoki?" __INDEX__ Category:Wear glasses Category:Masochistic Type Category:Ninja Category:Female Characters Category:Characters